Talk:Danganronpa: U.S.E.R.S.
Every killer can probably get away with kills if all there is is 3 clues, no investigating time, little-to-no breathing room on the trial. But whatever. GG, I guess. Unbelievable Since this was the first chapter, I only hid 4 clues (they all found 3). Further on the camp, there will be lots. It was basically an easy way for me to start the camp off already. I was actually planning to start in NEXT week, but hey! Thanks for playing tho, enjoyed having you! <3 [[User:Chase555|'CHASE :3']] ^_^ 05:04, August 4, 2014 Um... why do all the clues suck? All they do is say HOW he/she was killed and not WHO! People are being framed with NO chance of the killer being noticed :( Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 12:15, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ^^^^ Surferdude1219 (talk) 12:16, August 6, 2014 (UTC) no offense There are 3 main types of clues in my opinion. 1) Kill clues - clues that lead to how the victim died 2) Time clues - clues that lead to the order of the victim dying, the culprit preparing to kill, and the culprit leaving. 3) Relation clues - clues that can be matched to a certain individual to figure out the culprit. Courage, you know I can't hear you without my glasses. Hey i Think it Would be Bettetr if the One With the Most Votes Was Executed, i mean people are afraid to say and debate the killer because of the execution rule I Am Parfait! Which Is German For Perfect! 00:22, August 7, 2014 (UTC) http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wolfdragon_Rex/Danganronpa:_U.S.E.R.S._Executions Chaotic Neutral Razorclaw-Beasthide Shifter Ranger Tiger Weretouched Master at your service! 01:55, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Imo, U.S.E.R.S. needs to be redone. With better clues and executions (not that they were bad, just redone). Perhaps the clues can be done by someone else? ;/ You should probably post a poll to see what people think. Courage, you know I can't hear you without my glasses. I do agree, some things could be better. I will say though, I'm really enjoying, so, if it was redone, could it be U.S.E.R.S 2, please? :D I really like 02:15, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, sorry about everything :( I'm trying my best (and thanks for your marvelous comment Conker. Made me feel just great...) But, I was thinking about someone else hosting it for the rest of its course, or just deleting it and starting over because I can't host the rest of it. Reasons? #School (yep, just started...and it sucks) #Back to School Party tomorrow - (I got invited to his BPtSP. Okay, so it ain't all that bad) #Driving (I'm 15, I have a car, and trying to get my licenses...so I'll be working on my driving skillz) So...any takers or anything? [[User:Chase555|'CHASE :3']] ^_^ 02:34, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I definitely couldn't host a camp like this. I think you are on the right track, but there needs to be tweaking. Don't start over -- plot lines are getting good, IMO. Also, you put the wrong form up for the class trial. You put the kill one. Surferdude1219 (talk) 02:50, August 7, 2014 (UTC) uh, hi, blake here. Now, I know I'm not in this camp, but what exactly is the reward if you kill someone? If it's nothing, then why would you kill in the first place? also chase ily <333333333 [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 02:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing... I like the idea of the person with the most votes getting executed instead of the framer, because then you will end up with a case like ep. 2 where everyone voted differently because they didn't share their opinions. That's just me though. Surferdude1219 (talk) 02:58, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Ya' kill to survive, bro! It's basically, "Take out the compition" thing. Everyman 4 themselvessss!!! And ily 2 blake [[User:Chase555|'CHASE :3']] ^_^ 03:02, August 7, 2014 (UTC) In Dangan Rompa, if they killed and got away with it, they'd be able to leave the shool (ergo win) yet now there is no clear way to win. If you murder you will just be back where you started. There is no prize in killing, as you can get killed next episode. Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 08:18, August 8, 2014 (UTC)